Pikachu Libre Vs Darth Maul
Pikachu Libre of Pokken (Nominated by PacManIsGr8DontH8M8) takes on Darth Maul of Star Wars (Nominated by MP999) in round three! Intro (March at the Jedi Temple, 0:00-1:12) Darth Maul reaches the foot of the tower and stares up; its peak is hidden amongst the clouds. Instead of entering, he decides to wait at the front of the door. He gives his lightsaber a quick test whirl, and checks out his robotic legs; both are in working order. Maul: Those who succumb to the light side of the force will come here to end this game prematurely. I will kill them all and complete my training. And then, I will kill the game master. Maul stands guard for about two hours when suddenly something catches his interest. Maul: A disturbance in the force. A very powerful foe approaches. Maul activates his lightsaber and focuses on the ball of light rapidly approaching him from the other end of the city street: Pikachu Libre, using volt tackle. Maul: I will not underestimate you, rodent. I know from the Jedi council that appearances can be deceiving! Pikachu: Pika!!! Pikachu launches at Maul. FIGHT!!! 60 (The Battle Song, 1:53-2:23) Volt tackle collides with Maul’s lightsaber and a powerful electric shockwave shoots out, carving a patch into the cement. Pikachu backflips out of the air and shoots a thunderbolt at Maul, who catches it in his lightsaber and redirects it into a nearby building. Maul: It is nothing compared to Darth Sideous! Maul reaches out and jabs at Pikachu, who dodges the strikes. By a combination of iron tail and coating her tail with electricity, Libre jumps on top of Maul’s lightsaber and leaps off of it, kicking Maul in the face. Maul staggers and Pikachu keeps up the assault with punches and kicks to Maul’s abdomen before leaping into the air, grabbing his head, and smashing it into the pavement. 51 Pikachu leaps up and prepares to finish Maul with an elbow drop, but Maul pushes himself out of the way using the force. Pikachu cracks the pavement, but misses his target. Maul then grabs Pikachu using the force and flings him into the sky. Maul: Cretin. Pikachu flies into the clouds, right outside the mysterious individual’s window. After she winks at them, Pikachi’s cheeks begin to spark, and she calls down a massive thunderbolt. Maul senses the attack just in time and blocks it with his lightsaber, and Pikachu comes crashing down from the sky, flattening him to the ground and knocking his lightsaber away. 40 Maul hops right back up and engages in Melee combat with Libre. Though she’s too small and quick to be hit with his strikes, when she leaps at his face he uses the force to hold her in the air, and punches her into a wall. He then grabs his lightsaber with the force and prepares to slice Pikachu open; she is barely able to block the attack with a thunderpunch. The two duel, with Maul’s blades matching Pikachu’s fists, until Maul leaps backwards on top of a small building. 30 (March at the Jedi Temple, 2:20-2:50) He then uses the force to pick up two dumpsters and throw them at Libre, who destroys one with a thunderbolt and grabs the other one in the air, using a circle throw to throw it back at Maul. Maul slices it open and launches at Pikachu, grabbing her by the neck and crashing her into the pavement, but Libre easily throws him off. With a drop-kick she sends Maul flying into the tower lobby and runs towards him. 22 Seeing no other option, Maul throws his lightsaber at Libre like a spear, but she leaps over it and twirls in the air, using her tail to increase her hand time. Her tail slaps Maul in the head and knocks him down, and she then traps him in an electric neck. Maul retrieves the lightsaber with the fore and slices the net open, to Libre’s shock. Maul’s next slice grazes Pikachu’s face, scarring it slightly and burning the mask, and Maul’s next punch sends Pikachu flying out of the tower and back into the streets. Pikachu can only roll to keep away from Maul’s furious strikes before grabbing one of his feet and tripping him up. 12 Using the force, Maul flips in the air before he falls and lands in his feet again. Pikachu shocks him with lightning, but he stands and takes it, slowly walking forward to his target. His lightsaber jabs forward and Pikachu catches it between two thunderpunches, throwing Maul into the air, where she jumps up and grabs his neck, throwing him down. With a handspring, he recovers. 6'' Maul cycles his lightsaber, creating a windmill that scratches the ground in front of him as he advances, but Pikachu dodges every strike. By punching the lightsaber handle, Pikachu channels electricity into Maul and his legs, freezing him on the spot and deactivating the blade. Libre takes advantage and runs behind Maul, grabbing his back and flipping into the air. Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ''0.5 Mau whips out his lightsaber and stabs himself with its activation, impaling Pikachu behind him. K.O!!! (March at the Jedi Temple, 2:50-3:19) The two fall, and Maul rolls off of Pikachu’s corpse. He puts his hand to his chest and begins to use the force to heal his wound. Maul: Two tough opponents have fallen. My master would be proud. Once I win this contest, at last the Sith will have our revenge! Aftershock Mysterious individual: As expected this late into the game, the mighty begin to fall. I did not expect such ferocity from you, Libre, but your path and success end here. For the best, I suppose, as you found out my identity. This melee's winner is Darth Maul, by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Pikachu Libre: 14 *Darth Maul: 14 Tiebreaker: Yes, Maul is my own nomination, and he already won in a tiebreaker. I have sacked one of my own guys in a tiebreaker before, though. But Maul's round one victory came mostly because it was an opportunity for me to eliminate a joke character who could have swept through a tournament of badass and loved characters without any real prior popularity, winning just "for the lolz". GEE, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS SCENARIO? Maul. -MP999 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 11 *KO: 3 Follow Darth Maul's path here. See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees